islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Upper 2 Valley Railway pt 1
"Beats on," Maskisia would say, "One living train to another is a pain!" "Better watch your attitude," the Small Controller said, "Next thing you know, you'll be somewhere in trouble." The little engine grunted and stared at the sky. "Although, I would like one engine to do the work at Arsdale End while the refreshment ladies is setting the table for the celebration party." he continued. The four little engines gasped. "Sir, Leodoni could do it!" the little green engine declared. "He's your new Tiki engine." "Leodoni?" the Small Controller said with puzzlement. "Gee, I don't know if he would like to work with Toby, Flora, and Trimyle." "You mean that brown box on tram wheels?" Olmae snorted. "Uh, yeah?" Maskisia replied. "You know, like the song?" Hiro chuffed into view with Smudger behind his tender. "Um, sir, Lee's cattle rods are broken, and he needs someone to do his work for him while he's gone." Hiro said. "I'll do it, sir," Boskisa replied with a bright smile, "My coaches do need to rest for a change. I'll help Henry with the goods train if you'll let me." The Small Controller laughed, "Ok. You may do Lee's work while some engine is working for Toby." "Yeaaaaah!" Boskisa cheered. "But then, who would work with Toby?" Maskisia asked. "Uh, um, uh.. I don't know," the Small Controller replied, "I guess we need to cancel the party." "You can't do that!" Olmae yelped. "You do it every year with the fat controller and the thin controller's engines." "I know." the Small Controller said worriedly, "But I can't have another engine work with Toby. That's impossible." The engines went silent until then, Morsskia chuffed into view with Alfie on a low loader. "Good morning, sir, Morsskia toke me here by mistake because you told him about the new comfort palace you're planning." Alfie said, looking shamefaced and turned red. "We are, but that's alright. You're welcome to stay if you like, even though the Pack needs you." the Small Controller said. "Miss Jenny is giving us a two-week break. That'll finally get me back into my lazy shape again." Alfie exclaimed happily. "Why does Alfie get to have a break?" Olmae complained, "We always get no rest." "That is enough!" the Small Controller scolded, "You don't want to take Minaosi's train to Knapford Station, don't you?" "Yes sir, I do," Olmae stuttered, "But sir -," "Really Useful engines don't argue and do as they are told," the Small Controller said, "Now, Alfie, as long as you stay by the old parking lot, you are fine staying here." "Oh, thank you, sir." Alfie replied. "You're so welcome. Now, as I was saying, who will work with Toby before the party?" the Small Controller asked. Three more engines arrived. "I'm done at the quarry!" shouted Nokia. "Can I do it?" The little green engine snorted, "You may be too small to do the job correctly like I am. See my shiny new coat? It is perfect for being really useful," he paused, "If any engine could do a big job like that, it's only me to follow and you to be left out." Nokia let out a huge burst of steam and his face went red as James's bright, shiny paint. "You silly engine!" he roared and went silent. The Small Controller paced the platform and stared at Nokia. "You just caused confusion and delay right now!" the Small Controller declared. "After the party, no passenger trains for three weeks. Understand?" Nokia agreed and groaned. "However, if some on you forgot, this is a special night. I will tell that to James as well." the Small Controller continued calmly. The engines can't not wait for the party. Category:Blogs